


there is no blood in the heavens

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Scott deservedsomuch outta his life. A helluva lot more than Alex’d got, if nothin’ else, and he was dead set on makin’ sure he got anythin’ Alex could ever give him.
Relationships: Alex Summers/Scott Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	there is no blood in the heavens

**Author's Note:**

> As it usually is, this one is Ethics’ fault. Also, this is set during that one deleted scene.
> 
> note on the timelines: Alex was about 14/15 when Scott was born. Just... pretend that makes sense.

“I’m done with schools,” Scott muttered. Angry music blasted out of his speaker system, posters lined the walls, his bed wasn’t made. All Alex could think of as his eyes tracked over his little brother’s frame—freely takin’ in the angles of his body, the slight fullness of his bulge, the length of his fingers, all ‘cause he knew Scott couldn’t see him doin’ it—was how much his own bedroom had looked like this, back when he’d had a room at his parent’s place. 

That, and: dear God, his brother was fuckin’  _ gorgeous _ . 

“Trust me, this one’s different,” Alex told him, keepin’ his voice even despite the half chub that was formin’ in his pants just from the way Scott was all laid out in bed.  _ Fuck,  _ that was not a line of thinkin’ Alex needed to go down. He’d already spent a handful of years pushin’ down his attraction. He could push it down for another few hours. 

‘Sides, this was too important. 

Scott was cursed with the same power that had ruined Alex’s life nearly two decades ago. He could still remember what’d it been like for his powers to kick in. The fear. The  _ anger.  _ Fuck, there’d been so much anger. Alex’d already been a type of different that could’ve gotten him killed and suddenly he’d been another, queer and a mutant, a fuckin’ freak that nobody ever seemed to want no matter what Alex did or how well he tried.

He could remember, vividly, the nasty words his mother had hurled at him when he’d gone to her cryin’, sobbin’ his eyes out ‘cause he’d hurt someone even if he hadn’t meant to and sure hadn’t wanted too and would’ve done anythin’ in the whole fuckin’ world to take back. He remembered, still, the blue and red lights outside his front door, his father’s grim face when the cops took him, the whole fuckin’ trial. 

And he still remembered his very first night alone in a prison cell, and the way he’d wanted nothin’ more in the whole world than to hold his baby brother. 

Now, Alex felt like a goddamn shithead for the way he felt  _ glad  _ knowin’ he’d be able to protect Scott from some of the shit Alex’d been through, ‘cause that meant he was glad Scott had his mutation. It wasn’t that he was glad Scott had plasma burstin’ from his eyes, but... he was glad that he was around, that he would be there for his brother in a way no one had ever been for him. He’d already gone through his own world of shit, and he’d be able to save Scott from the same fate. 

‘Cause Alex knew just how much it  _ sucked  _ havin’ your life taken over by a destructive power you didn’t even want. He also knew just how bad things could get, when you didn’t have no one lookin’ out for you. That, more than the way he’d always wanted to be around Scott but had tried so desperately to stay away, was why he’d come rushin’ back as soon as he got the call. 

Scott deserved  _ so _ much outta his life. He was good in a way Alex never was, even ‘fore his mutation’d developed and he’d gotten even angrier than he’d ever been before. Scott deserved more than what’d been given—or taken, if he’s bein’ real honest—from Alex when their parents had found out ‘bout his mutation. Sure, Alex’s time discoverin’ his mutation may have real fuckin’ sucked, but at least he could be there for his baby brother now. Scott just... Alex knew he deserved the world, and he was dead set on makin’ sure he got anythin’ Alex could ever give him. 

Then outta nowhere, Scott voiced somethin’ Alex never imagined facin’, askin’ him, “Why don’t you come over here and convince me to go?”

Alex’s brain stuttered to a fuckin’ halt as he was assaulted with visual after  _ filthier _ visual of just what somethin’ like that could mean.  _ Fuck,  _ that couldn’t be what he meant, right? There was  _ no way  _ Scott noticed all the starin’, the innocuous touchin’, the silent  _ wantin’.  _ He couldn’t he askin’ Alex to do what he was  _ cravin’  _ so badly. 

That... it couldn’t be that. “What’re you talkin’ ‘bout, Scotty?” he asked, workin’ to keep his voice real calm even though it felt like he was gonna shake outta his fuckin’ skin. 

“Don’t act dumb, Alex,” Scott told him plainly, not movin’ his hands from where they were folded over his stomach and not lookin’ away from the ceilin’, lyin’ for all intents like nothin’ had changed despite the way it felt like Alex’s whole world was bein’ torn apart, but Alex could see where he’d started to thicken up inside his jeans.  _ Jesus fuck.  _ “I might not be able to see now, but I’ve been able to for the last few years.”

“I—” Alex’s voice died out in his throat, crumblin’ away into nothin’ as he thought ‘bout every single time he’d looked at Scott in a way he shouldn’t’ve, all the times he’d stared too long or had to stop himself from reachin’ out and pullin’ him close when that was  _ all _ he wanted to fuckin' do. 

He’d thought he’d been keepin’ his shit under wraps. Apparently fuckin’ not, since Scott had noticed. 

“Fuck, Sc-Scotty, I’m so sorry,” Alex whispered, droppin‘ his head low between his shoulders and clenchin’ his hands into fists at his side. He could hardly breathe, his chest feelin’ tighter and tighter as his heart broke in half, wonderin’ what he’d done that clued Scott in that he wanted him and how much time he’d still have ‘till Scott told to fuck right off now that he knew what a fuckin’ sicko Alex was. 

“Me too,” Scott whispered, and the rest of Alex’s heart broke apart right then, ringin’ so loudly in his ears he almost missed Scott sayin’, “I kept freaking waiting for you to make a goddamn move but I guess you were too chicken-shit to do so.”

If Alex hadn’t already been restin’ back on a chair, he would’ve fallin’ the fuck over. As it was, he gaped like a fuckin’ fish as he stared at the smirk on Scott’s face. 

“You’re freaking out, aren’t you?” Scott asked him, cocky as can be, and then straightened out his legs and spread his thighs and—yeah, there was no missin’ his erection no more.  _ Shit. _ Alex shouldn’t be starin’. He shouldn’t be appreciatin’ the way Scott’s shirt stretched over his stomach or the way his jeans were tentin’ up. 

Fuckin' hell, but he shouldn’t even be  _ lookin’. _

He couldn’t fuckin’ look away. 

“Uh...” Alex trailed off dumbly when his mouth didn’t say nothin’ else, clenchin’ his hands into fists and takin’ a real deep breath to stop himself from burning down his parents’ house. 

Fuckin' shit. What the hell was he supposed to do? Alex had spent years pushin’ down an attraction that tasted like sin, that burned his throat when he so much as thought about it, and now... now Scott was all but offerin’ himself up on a silver fuckin' platter for Alex to feast on and... it felt like he’d been starvin’ himself for years, wantin’ one thing and one thing only even though that thing wasn’t somethin’ he’d ever be allowed to have, only now... that one thing was bein’ offered to him. 

Alex would never be able to count all the nights he’d spent jerkin’ off to thoughts of his baby brother or all the times he’d woken up from a dream of ‘em bein’ together, but he’d  _ never  _ imagined somethin’ like this. No matter how many times he’d thought of it, he’d never considered anythin’ would ever happen, and he felt like he was drownin’ even as he sucked in lungfuls of stale air just to remind himself he could breathe. 

“C’mere, Alex,” Scott told him, holdin’ out a hand in Alex’s general direction, finally turnin’ his head to the side. His lips were spit-slick and shinin’ in the low light of the room in a way that made his dick throb. 

He’d never been able to say no to Scott before. 

Maybe that was ‘cause he’d been a fuck up of a brother Scott’s whole fuckin' life, sent off to prison when he was only a baby and then not seein’ him again ‘till after he’d help Xavier deal with Shaw. It was only then, with some control over his power, that Alex had finally felt like he could see his parents without wantin’ to burn them to dust. Hell, the first time Alex’d shown up at his folk’s place and a kid who’d looked just like he had over a decade ago opened the door, that kid hadn’t even known who he was. 

It’d been like a fuckin’ shard through his heart, realizin’ the baby brother he thought of every single day to get himself through prison didn’t know who he was. It was fucked up. Real fucked up. Alex’d almost lost control there and then, but his baby brother’s sweet face and bright eyes had kept the anger from gettin’ outta control, even when he’d finally confronted his parents. Since then, he’d been tryin’ to be around when he could. He would stop by at  _ least _ once a month, sometimes more, so they could do shit together whether their shitty parents cared or not. It’d been good for a few years, ‘till Scott had started goin’ through puberty and started growin’ more distant right ’round the time Alex started lustin’ after him like some sorta sicko, since the universe had deemed that bein’ a queer mutant wasn’t enough. 

Maybe there was a reason Scott had started to grow distant. Maybe  _ this  _ was the reason, and Alex wasn’t the only fucked up queer mutant in the family lustin’ after his brother. Maybe they had more in common than Alex ever would’ve allowed himself to wish for no matter how desperately he dreamed of it. 

And so, ‘cause he’d  _ never  _ been able to say no to Scott before, he took his hand. 

Scott’s palm was smooth against his fingers and he had to push himself from where he’d been leaning against his brother’s desk chair to wrap their fingers together. Scott didn’t waste any time ‘fore he was tuggin’ Alex closer. He went, ‘cause there was nothin’ else he ever could’ve done when Scott pulled him in, not now, not  _ ever, _ not when he loved Scott more than he’d ever loved anyone. 

“Come closer,” Scott told him, barely even more than a whisper, but the words rocked Alex, sinkin’ into his chest and wrappin’ around his heart. 

Scott pulled him in and so Alex went, even when his knees hit the mattress and Scott kept pullin’ him, makin’ a noise that sounded desperate enough that Alex thought he would’ve done  _ anythin’ _ to keep his brother from ever makin’ it again. He got a knee onto the bed and then swung his other leg over Scott’s waist, usin’ his hand as support as he straddled his brother’s thighs. He was freakin’ the fuck out but he did his best not to show it, breathin’ real deep to make sure he didn’t do nothin’ stupid. 

“Good,” Scott said quietly, more of an exhalation of air than an actual word. His lips twisted into a wider smile and all Alex wanted was to reach out and trace it. For the first time in the last few years, Alex realized he didn’t have to hold himself back. 

His hand was shakin’ as he reached out. Scott’s jaw was smooth under his fingers, the stretch of his smile smoother. “Scotty,” Alex breathed out, his voice shakin’ as much as his fingers as his heart pounded against his rib cage, his chest feelin’ so tight he couldn’t understand how he was still breathin’ at all. 

Scott’s hands clumsily felt along his beddin’ for Alex’s knees ‘fore they were runnin’ up his thighs. Alex shivered at the touch, his breath bein’ punched right outta him. He shifted his legs wider apart at Scott’s urgin’, unable and unwillin’ to do anythin’ but what his baby brother wanted. Scott moaned lowly, bitin’ into his bottom lip in a way that looked like straight sin, when the movement got their crotches lined up real well. Alex dropped his head down ‘tween his shoulders while he sucked in a sharp breath at the feelin’ of their arousal pressin’ together, feelin’ like he was gonna bust right outta his skin. 

“Shit,” Scott hissed, his hands slidin’ up even further and then squeezin’ Alex’s hips real tightly.

Alex nodded, then realized Scott couldn’t see him and admitted, “Yeah, Scotty,  _ fuck _ that feels good.”

And it did,  _ holy fuck, _ did it ever feel good for such a simple fuckin’ touch. Alex was strainin’ ‘gainst his jeans, his half-chub havin’ filled into a full, achin’ erection sometime ‘tween takin’ Scott’s hand and straddlin’ his lap. He leaned forward, runnin’ his fingers ‘cross Scott’s face and then down the line of his neck, his entire body feelin’ like it was lined tight with tension, ready to blow, just like he did ‘fore he set off rings of plasma that tore apart everythin’ around him.

This felt like it was gonna tear apart everythin’ around them, if he was bein’ honest. Alex had always been destructive, always left nothin’ but ash and rubble in his wake, and he was fuckin' terrified of the doin’ the same thing to Scott. His baby brother was maybe the only thing in the whole world that Alex had ever loved without question, the one thing that took up all the space in his heart and had since the very first time Alex had held him. It shouldn’t even be a surprise that he loved him the way he did. 

Alex didn’t wanna stop himself. He’d spent  _ years  _ holdin’ himself back and watchin’ from afar, keepin’ his hands at his sides and jerkin’ off in the darkness of his room, tears in his eyes and guilt in his heart and feelin’ like the worst type of scum for bein’ in love with his little brother. This was more than anythin’ Alex had ever let himself hope for, more than he ever would’ve imagined he’d be allowed, and it was takin’ his breath away. 

He couldn’t bring himself to take his hand away from Scott’s face. Didn’t even wanna, ‘cause he was  _ finally  _ gettin’ to touch after years of wantin’. Scott was breathin’ heavily under him and Alex watched the way his chest was risin’ and fallin’ quickly, draggin’ his fingers down Scott’s throat and tuggin’ on the hem of his collared shirt, pullin’ at it gently ‘cause all he wanted was more skin. 

Just as he was gonna ask to see if maybe Scott wanted to take his shirt off, his brother asked, “Is your dick out?” 

“What? No!” Alex said quickly, mind already whirlin’ and tryin’ to figure out how the hell he’d had got it  _ this _ wrong. He took his hand back from Scott’s collar, tryin’ to pull his other outta Scott’s grip but his brother didn’t let him, and Alex made some kinda desperate noise as he stared at the frown on his brother’s face. “Scott, I—” 

“What the fuck’re you waiting for? An invitation? Pull your damn dick out, Alex!” Alex’s breath rushed outta at him at Scott’s angry words, feelin’ his body drain of all the tension that’d just piled over his shoulders. His eyes scanned his brother’s face but it was so hard without being able to see Scott's eyes, and he had to go by the tension in his jaw and the thin line his lips were drawn into to try to figure out what the hell he was feelin’. 

“Wanna kiss you first,” Alex told him seriously, ‘cause if nothin’ else, that was what Scott deserved. He leaned forward, pressin’ their hips closer together and replacin’ his wanderin’ fingers with his mouth, ghostin’ his lips a breath away from Scott’s face, terrified of takin’ that last step. 

“So kiss me,” Scott said, but the edge that’d been in his voice was gone, replaced with somethin’ softer, somethin’ that sounded like yearnin’. It was somethin’ Alex knew well. 

Before he could take that last step, Alex felt like he had to be honest. If Scott was layin’ himself bare, he’d do the same. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been around,” Alex whispered against his cheek, lips draggin’ across smooth skin as his chest  _ ached.  _ This was an admission that he’d felt guilty over every single second of the last three years. “I love you so much, Scotty. I love you too much.”

Scott gasped though it sounded closer to a sob than Alex would’ve wanted. “How long?” Scott asked, breathless, fingers so tight on Alex’s hips he was sure there was gonna be bruises left behind. 

“Too long,” he admitted, lips movin’ to curve along his jaw, mouth wetly across his skin, arousal thrummin’ alongside Scott’s racin’ breath. “God, way too long.”

It was impossible to feel anythin’ but the way Scott was achingly hard under him, their erections pressed together as Alex leaned more of his weight forward to make the press even better. He was achin’ too, just as turned on as Scott seemed to be, and he couldn’t keep holdin’ himself back, not when Scott was under him, wanted to be under him,  _ wanted him. _

Alex trailed his lips across Scott’s face ‘till he could press their mouths together. He kissed Scott softly, like he’d always dreamt their first kiss would be, feelin’ Scott’s full lips give under his own. He’d only kissed a handful of people and had kissed even less recently, but kissin’ Scott felt like everythin’ Alex had ever hoped a kiss would be. Scott’s lips were warm and wet, pressin’ against his own with as much fervour as Alex was kissin’ him with. Their noses were pressed together, and Alex’s left nostril was squished up, which he noticed when he sucked in a sharp breath.

All Alex could feel were Scott’s lips ‘gainst his own and the way his brother’s fingers were diggin’ into his skin and no doubt leavin’ behind bruises, a thought that was just turnin’ him on more and more. He couldn’t stop himself from grindin’ his hips forward, draggin’ his erection ’gainst Scott’s hip, makin’ the both of ‘em moan.  _ God,  _ just that felt fuckin’ amazin’.

“Let me convince you the school is worth it,” Alex whispered with a helluva lot more confidence than he actually fuckin’ felt, lettin’ his tongue flick out ‘gainst Scott’s top lip ‘fore suckin’ it ‘tween both of his own, nibblin’ on it gently in a way that pulled a deep moan from his brother’s throat. 

“Alex please,” Scott gasped, his fingers twisting until they were tuggin’ at the waist of Alex’s pants uselessly, knuckles brushin’ his hip bones in a way that had him twitchin’ forward again. “A-Alex!”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Alex tried to soothe despite feelin’ like he was gonna bust outta his own skin within fuckin’ seconds if somethin’ didn’t happen real soon. 

He gathered up as much will power as he possibly fuckin’ could with his baby brother laid out under him and grinding up against him,  _ beggin’  _ him for more. All Alex wanted was to give him  _ everythin’,  _ and Scott was lyin’ there and askin’ for just that. It took more strength than Alex knew he had to sit up, changin’ the angle of their dicks and makin’ it even better. 

With shakin’ hands, Alex dragged his palms down Scott’s body, pressin’ into the weight of his pecs and thumbin’ over his nipples and draggin’ his knuckles down Scott’s stomach. His dick twitched and Scott’s breath stuttered and everythin’ was just so fuckin’ hot that Alex thought he was gonna blow in his fuckin’ pants despite bein’  _ real _ close to thirty. This was every single wet dream Alex’d had in his entire life wrapped together, but a thousand fuckin’ times better ‘cause it was  _ actually fuckin’ happenin’.  _

“Alex,” Scott whined, archin’ his back as Scott shoved up his shirt so he could get at bare skin. Scott was fuckin’  _ gorgeous,  _ pale skin and stunnin’ little beauty marks Alex wanted to get his tongue on, a dark little trail of hair leadin’ into his pants and makin’ Alex salivate.

Swallowin’ heavily, Alex realized he didn’t _have_ to hold himself back. Pushing his hips backward— _fuck,_ it sucked to lose the pressure ‘gainst his cock—Alex got his lips on Scott’s tummy, dragging his teeth down the soft line of muscle in the centre of his abdomen ‘fore lickin’ right back up. Alex drew back only ‘nough to see, ‘fore he moved on to another dark little freckle and covered it with his lips. Scott groaned, his hands scramblin’ over the bed ‘fore they fisted into the material of Alex’s shirt right over his shoulders. 

Grinnin’, Alex worked at suckin’ up a bruise, creatin’ pressure on the skin, diggin’ his teeth over it, ‘fore layerin’ it with sweet kisses and movin’ on. He trailed wet kisses over Scott’s stomach as he went, listenin’ to the way his brother kept gaspin’ and moanin’, grinnin’ at how clear it was that he was tryin’ to be quiet and lovin’ every single noise even more ‘cause he couldn’t. All he wanted to do was make Scott happy, and from the way he was pantin’ his name as he sucked a bruise into his hip bone, he was  _ real _ happy. 

Trailin’ his lips lower, Alex bit into the skin  _ right _ above the hem of his pants, which pulled a moan outta his brother loud ‘nough that Alex slapped a hand right over his mouth to quiet him the fuck down. Scott protested, makin’ a whinin’ noise that went straight to Alex’s cock, so he shoved two of his fingers into Scott’s mouth which he seemed to like a helluva lot more, seein’ as he started suckin’ on ‘em. 

Which.  _ Fuck.  _ There was no fuckin’ way the webbin’ ‘tween his fingers should’ve been a hair-trigger straight to his balls, but  _ shit, _ Alex had to breathe in real deep, suckin’ in the musky smell of his brother as he nosed over the outline of his dick through his jeans, just to keep himself from blowin’ his load ‘cause his baby brother was blowin’ his fingers. 

Jesus. Alright Summers, time to fuckin’ focus, yeah? Pep talked and ready to go, Alex used his free hand to fight with the button on Scott’s jeans, growlin’ in annoyance when he couldn’t get it off right away. It took him a bit of manoeuverin’, but Alex wasn’t wilin’ to move from where he was laid right over his brother  _ or _ take his hand away from where Scott was tryin’ to fuckin’ deep throat his fingers, so he worked through the frustration till he got ‘em open, slidin’ the zipper down easily ‘fore he started tuggin’. 

_ That _ took another fuckin’ minute, and by the time Alex was starin’ at the outline of his brother’s dick strainin’ up ‘gainst a pair of underwear that were way fuckin’ sexier than they had any right bein’, he was pantin’ for breath and so fuckin’ horny it felt like his dick was gonna explode. The tightness in his balls and in the heat in his gut sure as hell weren’t helped along but the way Scott was fuckin’  _ feastin’  _ on his fingers, both of his hands wrapped ‘round Alex’s wrist to keep his hand right where he ‘pparently wanted it. 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby,” Alex groaned quietly, droppin’ his head against Scott’s stomach and breathin’ in real deep to keep himself from nuttin’ in his goddamn pants. 

Scott pulled his fingers outta his mouth but kept hold of his hand, pressin’ it ‘gainst his chest to feel his beatin’ heart. “C’mon, man,” Scott told him with ‘nough attitude in his voice that Alex knew he was bluffin’. He kissed his brother’s stomach as sweetly as he could, runnin’ a hand real softly up and down his side. 

He needed a second and he figured that Scott could use one too. The smart-mouthed brat from earlier seemed to be gone, but Alex knew Scott was just as defensive as Alex’d ever been. Scott  _ was _ a smart-mouthed brat, but he also had one of the kindest hearts Alex’d ever seen. So he cuddled his brother’s tummy and rubbed his side, lettin’ both of ‘em breathe and not movin’ till Scott’s heart had stopped racin’ so fast ‘gainst his hand. 

Once each of ‘em had calmed down, Alex pushed himself up so he could look down at the boy he loved, starin’ at Scott’s face and wishin’ he could see his eyes. It was so tough only bein’ able to see the lower half of his face, ‘specially when Scott’s eyes had always been so goddamn expressive. It was weird havin’ to go off of  _ just  _ his mouth to figure out how he was feelin’. And... if Alex felt like bein’ real fuckin’ cheesy, Scott’s eyes were one of the things that Alex had always loved most about him. Which...

“I love you,” Alex told him seriously, makin’ sure that Scott knew exactly what this was about for him. He knew that they’d already gone through it, but it felt important to tell him again, to make sure that Scott knew how he felt,  _ ‘specially _ if there were havin’ sex.

Scott’s face did somethin’ that made Alex wish,  _ more than anythin’, _ that he was able to see Scott’s eyes. Fuckin’ hell, but it felt like torture bein’ cut off of ‘em. “I love you too, you dick,” Scott told him wetly, and Alex leaned in for another series of wet, sloppy kisses that he lost himself in. 

Kissin’ Scott didn’t feel like kissin’ anyone else ever had—not even Darwin, in those few weeks when Alex had thought he’d found someone he could love—and he focused on the way Scott’s lips moved ‘gainst his own as his arousal heated right back up. ‘Ventually he started trailin’ the kissed down Scott’s jaw, suckin’ a mark into the hollow of his throat even though he knew it was a bad fuckin’ idea. Seein’ as all his blood was pumpin’ into his dick and was nowhere  _ near _ his brain, he wasn't able to stop himself from suckin’ Alex’s skin into his mouth when he was  _ finally _ gettin’ to touch his little brother like he’d been wantin’ to do for  _ years. _

Gettin’ Scott’s cock in his hand was his next priority. He slipped his fingers under the band of Scott’s little _black_ _briefs,_ gettin’ his hand on Scott’s erection as he mouthed round his chest all while Scott moaned and groaned and sounded like a fuckin’ sex dream. Alex _finally_ got his fingers under the warm skin of Scott’s erection and drew it out of the silky material breathlessly. His heart was racin’ against his chest as he stared at the pearly, flushed skin of the head, wet with Scott’s leakin’ precome, which flared out into a thick shaft that filled his hand and was just as pale at Scott’s stomach. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed out, in fuckin’ of just how gorgeous the boy lyin’ before him way. He ran his thumb over the darker line that must’ve been where Scott’s foreskin’d been cut off, ‘fore he darted in real quick to press a silly kiss to the mark. 

Pullin’ back, he found himself gettin’ lost just starin’. Scott took his breath away. Alex wasn’t sure if it was ‘cause he was in love with him or just ‘cause Scott really was stunnin’, but he felt his eyes sting with tears as he gazed at his brother’s body in awe. Alex didn’t deserve gettin’ nothin’ like this, but fuck it if he wasn’t gonna cherish it. 

“What?” Scott asked him, soundin’ almost scared as his hands fluttered ‘round himself. 

“You’re just fuckin’ gorgeous, Scotty. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen,” Alex told him, breathin’ out over Scott’s dick and grinnin’ to himself when his hips twitched. He ran his hand over the length of him a few times, wantin’ to draw it out but knowin’ if he  _ did _ try to draw it out, he was just gonna end up comin’ in his own fuckin’ pants. 

“Oh,” Scott said, reachin’ out and squeezin’ the wrist of the hand Alex had restin’ on his chest real tightly, ‘fore he said, “you’re really hot, too.”

Alex laughed, kissing the bush of hair above Scott’s dick and feelin’ the heat of him against his cheek, workin’ him with his hand but wantin’ more. Hell, he wanted everythin’, but he was pretty sure this was as much as they were gonna be doin’ with their  _ parents _ downstairs. It was a more than a fuckin’ ‘nough for Alex, who still couldn’t believe that he had the love of his life laid and almost naked underneath him, Scott’s cock warm and hard and all but fuckin’ pulsin’ in his hand. He pressed a kiss to the base of its shaft, feelin’ its warmth against his lips as Scott groaned and pulled Alex’s fingers right back into his mouth. 

“I ain’t ever done this before and I’m real fuckin’ sorry if I’m shit at it, but I gotta taste you, Scotty,” Alex told him, then leaned right down to lick a long strip up the length of Scott’s cock. 

He got his top lip up over the head, pressin’ ‘gainst the silky-smooth skin as his tongue flicked up the underside of the crown, and then Scott was off. His brother bit into his fingers as his hips rocked up off the bed, smashin’ his pelvis ‘gainst Alex’s nose as he started comin’, salty, bitter semen floodin’ his mouth ‘fore he even knew what was happenin’ or how to react. Alex swore—mentally, ‘cause his mouth was pretty occupied—and got his lips wrapped real tight ‘round the head of Scott’s dick so he could start suckin’ him through it, workin’ him over with his hand and milkin’ his orgasm outta him as he continued lickin’ at his slit even as come hit the back of his throat and Scott’s hips jerked wildly. 

Knowin’ that Scott was gettin’ off, that  _ he was gettin’ Scott off, _ was enough to push him over the edge and he started comin’ right there and then, dick tensin’ and flexin’ in his jeans and spurtin’ all up in his boxers, soakin’ through the material ‘till his whole crotch felt damp. Alex didn’t even care, humpin’ the bed as he rode out his orgasm, keepin’ most of his attention on work Scott’s cock ‘till he was whinin’ real loud and shovin’ him away. 

Alex let go with one last suck on the crown, diggin’ his tongue into Scott’s slit ‘fore pullin’ off and swallowin’ his mouthful with a grimace. The texture was a helluva lot worse than the taste, and he mulled that over as he rested his cheek on Scott’s hip bone, kissin’ the skin under him as they both breathed real deep and real slow. Alex’s fingers were pressin’ ‘gainst the hollow of Scott’s throat now that his brother wasn’t all but fuckin’ his throat with ‘em, and he ran his thumb over the skin of Scott’s neck in a way he hoped was soothin’. Alex was tryin’ to come down from his high, feelin’ like he was fuckin’  _ floatin’ _ outta his skin with how hard he’d just come, drunk on the fact that he’d just fucked his baby brother. 

“Did you come?” Scott asked him in a deep fuckin’ growl of a voice that made his dick twitch even though there was no way in hell it was gettin’ back up after that. 

Alex made a broken noise and nodded his head, not sure if he should be embarrassed. He was about to turn thirty, after all, wasn’t like he should’ve been comin’ in his pants. Still... Alex knew there was no way he ever would’ve held out when it was  _ Scott,  _ and he figured that bein’ head over heels enough that just makin’ his brother come got him off couldn’t be that bad of a thing. 

“Fuck,” Scott groaned, fingers rubbin’ at Alex’s shoulders. “God that’s so fucking hot.”

“Ya think so?” Alex asked, shiftin’ till he could get his knees under him and push himself up till he was again straddin’ Scott’s lap, only this time his shirt was shoved up under his elbows and his damp cock was layin’ flaccid ‘gainst his stomach. He grimaced at how wet his underwear were, knowin’ he’d need to get outta ‘emn= real soon else they soak through to his jeans, but not wantin’ to move. 

“Fuck yeah. Guess I’ll go to the damn school after all,” Scott told him, then fisted a hand into Alex’s hair and dragged him down for a  _ dirty _ kiss, ‘fore he added, “but you’re comin’ with me, and we’re sharin’ a room.”

And Alex... well, he kissed back, and he nodded his head, ‘cause he’d never been able to say no to Scott and that sure as shit wasn’t changin’ now. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
